How to train your Dragon: The start of an adventure
by Nightfly123
Summary: The three hundred year war between Vikings and Dragons still rages on, but, everything is about to change when Hiccup and his younger brother, Arkin, befriend two mysterious Night Furies as they attempt to end the war in order to bring peace to both Dragons and Vikings.
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone. I'm back with an new How to train your dragon story. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

A thirty year-old man is preparing himself to go on a special voyage, knowing that he is going to go with his family. He wasn't the only one going on this special trip, especially when he had found out that his older brother and his family are going to go on the trip, too. This information made the man smile in delight at the news.

He has auburn hair, blue eyes and a light brown beard, while his brother's beard is darker. He wore his flight-suit without the helmet, which he carried along with him as a precaution. He, also, wore a light brown fur cloak, along with black leather armour, black pants and dark brown boots, which he had freshly bought from the market, recently.

Their destination is mysterious and has been kept that way, which is for a very good reason. He knew that if the evil Vikings found it out, they would most certainly be attempting to find it and cause a whole lot of trouble for the good Vikings to clear up. The thought of it happening clearly worried the man, but, he knew it would be stopped.

When he was finished packing up his stuff, he made his way out of his house as he began to make his way to the docks. Where he was met by his two children and his wife, who smiled at him as they gave him a family hug, which he gladly returned. After sharing the hug, the family got onto one of the nearby ships, where they began to set sail.

After setting sail onto the ocean, the thirty year-old man spent much of the journey as he looked out into the horizon. He was eager and looking forward to reuniting with an old friend, especially when he knew that they haven't seen each other in so many years. The thought of reuniting with his friend made him sigh in delight and smile, warmly.

"Dad, are you ok?, can I ask you something?, please?" asked his eldest son, who looked at him in worry. "Because something has been on my mind, lately, you know".

"Of course son, I am always here to answer your questions" said the thirty year-old man as he held his son. "Also, I would like to know, what has been on your mind".

"Well, I was wondering about your friend, is he real, dad?" asked his eldest son as he looked curiously at his father. "Do you really think, that he is still out here?".

"Yes, I do, son, because I know that he's waiting for me" said the thirty year-old man as he smiled at his son. "Besides, Haden, I bet he will be very happy to see you".

This comment made his eldest son smile in delight at his father, knowing that he might get the chance to meet his father's friend. Which, in turn, made the thirty year-old man smile back as he knew that his two children would enjoy meeting his friend. Although, he wasn't sure if his friend would recognize him after all these years.

When he was done talking to his eldest son, the thirty year-old man began to help his younger daughter in steering the ship. The working together as a team, before the thirty year-old man began to reminisce about the past events that led up to this moment. The mere thought of those events made him feel both sad and happy at the same time.

* * *

**Well, it appears an mysterious man is remembering an old friend and he is remembering the past events. What are some of those past events?.**

**Stay tuned to find out. :)**

**Also, this story will follow the series and I will make sure that this story is the start of the series.**

**Anyway, please read and review. :)**


	2. Dragon raid part 1

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 2. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

(Thirty years prior)

(Hiccup, voice-over) "This is Berk, it's twelve days north of hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the Meridian of misery".

It is night and an Island, filled with forests and a Viking village is shown, the lights coming from nearby torches that had been lit. Despite these torches, it is still very dark and everything looked peaceful as if wars have never happened and fighting has never commenced at all. But, that was the entire illusion of this apparent peaceful landscape.

"My village. In a word, sturdy. It's been here for seven generations. But every single building is new. We have fishing, hunting and a charming view of the sunset".

Meanwhile, a young male Viking with auburn hair, blue eyes and wearing a brown leather tunic, is seen looking out into the night sky. He is clearly waiting for something, but, he knows that it is coming as he has been on this island, long enough to know this. Though, this didn't stop him from taking peek out in order to see "them" come as usual.

(Arkin, voice-over) "The only problems are the pest. You see, most places have mice or Mosquitoes, we have...".

Luckily for him, "they" did arrive and he quickly ran over to another auburn haired boy. This boy is older by a year, he has green eyes and wears a long-sleeved green tunic. He had just opened the front door to see what all the commotion was about, only to quickly shut it in time to avoid being burned to death by a nearby dragon, who'd fired at him.

"Dragons" said the older auburn haired boy, in an surprised tone.

(Hiccup, voice-over) "Most people would leave. But not us, we're Vikings. We have stubbornness issues. My name's Hiccup".

(Arkin, voice-over) "And my name is Arkin".

(Hiccup, voice-over) "Great names, I know, but, it's not the worst. Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls".

(Arkin, voice-over) "Like our charming Viking demeanours wouldn't do that".

After witnessing the dragons return, Hiccup and Arkin quickly run out of the burning house as they looked around them. They managed to avoid unintentionally getting hit by a nearby Viking, although it didn't stop them from falling to the ground from the shock of a dragon's attack. Which led to the two meeting a very cheery Viking.

"Morning" said the Viking, after he had given a battle-cry before running off.

When the cheery Viking had ran off, Hiccup and Arkin got to their feet as they began running again. They began to run past other Vikings, who told the two boys to get back inside for their own safety. An advice that they completely ignored, which led to them almost getting themselves killed as two huge hands managed to save them.

"Hiccup!, Arkin!, what are they doing out?!, what are you two doing out!?" shouted a tall Viking man with a red beard. "Get inside!".

(Hiccup, voice-over) "That is Stoick the Vast, chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby. He popped a dragons head clean off it's shoulders".

(Arkin, voice-over): Do we believe it?, yes we do".

"What have we got?" asked Stoick as he talked to another male Viking.

"Gronckles, Nadders, Zipplebacks" said the male Viking as he gave his report. "Oh and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare".

"Any Night furies?" asked Stoick as an explosion happened nearby them.

"None so far" reported the male Viking as he ducked for cover.

"Good" said Stoick as he calmly shrugged off a piece of burning debris that had landed on his shoulder.

While Hiccup and Arkin kept on running, nearby Vikings began to lit huge torches that kept air-born dragons at bay. Arkin, himself, wasn't so sure if those huge torches will do what they were build to do, but, he wasn't focusing those torches right now as he had somewhere else to go to. Knowing that he would be in trouble for being late.


	3. Dragon raid part 2

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 3. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

After literally running through the chaos, Arkin and Hiccup managed to arrive at a nearby forge. Where they took off their fur coats, in order to prepare themselves to do some important work as they needed to get the weapons ready for the rest of the Vikings to use in their battles against the dragons. Although, most weapons were damaged.

They had ran past an large fifty year-old male muscular blonde-haired Viking, who has a prosthetic left arm and right leg as well as a rock-like tooth. He, also, has a long braided blonde moustache, along with wearing a yellow tunic. He was busy sharpening a weapon, when he saw both Hiccup and Arkin make their sudden appearance.

"Nice of you to join the party, you two" said the male blonde-haired Viking in an sarcastic and joking manner. "I thought you two had been carried off".

"Who me?, no, come on, I'm way too muscular, for their taste" said Hiccup as he put a hammer away and showing his "muscles". "They wouldn't know what to do, with all this".

"Besides, we are way too smart to be caught off-guard" said Arkin as he joined in on the joke, while he began sharpening a sword. "Also, we are not eaten alive material".

"Well, they need toothpicks, don't they?" asked the male blonde-haired Viking as he continued to joke around with Hiccup and Arkin. "Just saying, don't take it as an offence".

(Hiccup, voice-over) "The meathead with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber. I've been his apprentice, ever since I was little, well, littler".

(Arkin, voice-over) "I, myself, have been Gobber's apprentice for quite some time, we even developed an father and son-like bond together, which we both enjoy".

Hiccup quickly grabs some weapons from two Vikings, who had somehow managed to damage them. Hiccup began to heat them up, enough for Gobber to hammer them back into shape as the two Vikings really needed their weapons back, if they are going to continue the fight. While that was happening, Arkin had finished sharpening the sword.

After sharpening the sword, Arkin quickly found another weapon to sharpen and he got to work on it, right away. When he had finished sharpening that weapon, he began to take the time to study dragons as he wanted to learn more about them, which he would do rather than attempt to kill a dragon. Despite being a Viking, Arkin hated killing.

Meanwhile, Stoick the Vast is with another group of his men as they planned to fight back against the dragons. Although, this was proving to be very difficult as the dragon's constant raiding of the livestock is stretching the chief and his men's resources to the limit. Luckily for the Vikings, Stoick the Vast had managed to come up with a plan.

"We move to the lower defences" suggested Stoick as he spoke to his group of Vikings. "We'll counterattack with the catapults".

"Aye" said one Viking as he agreed with his chief, before they all started running.

"Hurry!" urged a second Viking as a dragon managed to set a nearby house on fire.

(Hiccup, voice-over) "See? old village, lots and lots of new houses".

"Fire!" shouted another Viking as he ordered a group of teenagers to put out the fire.

"Alright, let's go!" urged a female voice as the group of teenagers managed to get some buckets of water.

(Hiccup, voice-over) "Oh that's Fishlegs, Snotlout, the twins: Ruffnut and Tuffnut and...Astrid".

The first teenager is a chubby male Viking wearing a dark brown fur coat, his name is Fishlegs. The second teenager is a slightly chubby Viking wearing a black fur coat, his name is Snotlout. The two teenagers after them are clearly male and female, one wearing a dark green Tunic and fur coat, the other wearing animal skin-like vest.

The two are clearly blonde-haired, their names are Tuffnut and Ruffnut. The last Viking teenager is a blonde-haired female Viking, who is wearing an sleeveless shirt in varying shades of steel-blue as well as tan cloth bracers on her arms, her name is Astrid. She ended up being the Viking, who managed to put out the water.

After putting out the fire, which had initially led to another explosion, they began to walk away from the fire. This allowed Hiccup to get a clear view of Astrid, which caused him to have a dreamy facial expression as he clearly found her to be very beautiful. This didn't go unnoticed by Arkin, who smiled at the sight of Hiccup's dreamy look.

Arkin understands very well, that Hiccup loves Astrid a lot. He knows that Hiccup wants to be with her, though they both knew that Astrid doesn't seem to be the type of Viking that is looking to enter a romantic relationship any time soon, especially if it's someone like him or Hiccup. Although, they should expect the unexpected at all times.


	4. Dragon raid part 3

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 4. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

While Hiccup is busy staring dreamily at the girl of his dreams, Arkin is busy studying the dragons as he clearly thought that there must be more to these magnificent creatures than meets the eye as he didn't believe that they are cold-blooded killers. He thought that they are only misunderstood and needed to be assessed properly.

Unfortunely he had been receiving looks of disapproval, due to his decision to study instead of learning to kill dragons. It was clear that this was down to the fact, Arkin felt that killing dragons wasn't the right thing to do as he felt that it only made their situations worse. He chosen to study, because he knew that it is better than killing.

So when he was finished doing his study, he saw his older brother looking out the forge window. He knew that Hiccup was trying to get a better look at Astrid and the other teenagers, only for Gobber to grab him with his hook as he believed that Hiccup was looking for an opportunity to get out. Which is why, Hiccup started protesting.

(Hiccup voice-over) "Oh, their job so much cooler".

"Oh come on, let me out, please" begged Hiccup as he was, briefly, lifted off the ground by Gobber. "I need to make my mark".

"You have made plenty of marks" said Gobber as he put Hiccup back on the ground, away from the window. "All in the wrong places".

"Please two minutes, I'll kill a dragon" said Hiccup as the comment caused Arkin to shake his head in despair. "My life will get infinitely better, I might even get a date".

"You can't lift a hammer, you can't swing an axe" said Gobber as he quickly picked up some bolas. "You can't even throw one of these".

"Gobber does have a point there, big brother" said Arkin as he watched a Viking use the bolas to capture a dragon. "Besides, I think that studying is better than fighting".

"Alright fine, but, this will throw it for me" said Hiccup as he touched a bola launcher that is currently in the forge. "I don't have to swing an axe, to get a Dragon, Gobber".

Unfortunely for Hiccup, the bola launcher managed to fire a bola at a nearby Viking as it caused the Viking to be knocked out. The sight made Arkin become worried for the Viking, although he knew that the Viking has faced far worse than being hit accidently by bolas from a bola launcher. Arkin had a bad feeling, that Hiccup is in trouble.

He knew that it only proved Gobber's point, which is the last thing that he and Hiccup wanted at that moment. He was proven right, when he saw Gobber walk over to Hiccup with an infuriated expression on his face. A look that Arkin knows very well, due to the fact that he has seen that look countless time's before. It still scared him every time.

"See!, now this right here!" said Gobber as he gave Hiccup an angry glare. "Is what I'm talking about!".

"But uh...mild calibration issue" said Hiccup as he quickly looked at Arkin. "Umm, Arkin, can you please back me up here?".

"Gobber, we know Hiccup is right" said Arkin as he tried to defend Hiccup. "Besides, it was only an accident, Gobber, it wasn't intentional".

"Don't you!, no!, Hiccup!" said Gobber as he ignored Arkin, while he looked at Hiccup. "If you ever want to get out there, to fight dragons, you need to stop all...this".

"But you just pointed to all of me" said Hiccup as he looked at his younger brother once again. "Did you see that, Arkin?, he wants me to stop being all of me".

"That's right, stop being all of you" said Gobber as he noticed Arkin giving him an worried look. "Oh come on, Arkin, we both know, that he needs to do it at some point".

"Ooh" said Hiccup as he gave Gobber a glare.

"Oh yeah" said Gobber as he glared back.

"Oh you, sir, are playing a dangerous game" said Hiccup as he tried to prove his point. "Keeping this much raw, "Vikingness" contained?, THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES".

"I'll take my chances" said Gobber as he wasn't impressed by Hiccup trying to be threatening. "Sword. Sharpen. now!".

Arkin could only watched as Gobber handed Hiccup a big sword, which proved to be heavy for Hiccup to carrying, before Hiccup struggled his way over to the sharpener. Luckily for Hiccup, he has Arkin to help him as his younger brother helped Hiccup put the big sword on the sharpener before they began sharpen the sword together.

Hiccup gave Arkin a grateful smile, which Arkin happily returned as they continued to sharpen the sword together. The two liked working as a team on many things, especially when they know that having each other's back can help them in the long run. They also enjoyed each other's greatest company, knowing that they are there for each other.


	5. Dragon raid part 4

**Hello everyone. Sorry for the long wait. Here is chapter 5. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

While the two brothers had begun sharpening the sword, a few Dragons are busy retaliating against the Vikings of Berk. A group of Dragons with colour-mixture sharp tails called Deadly Nadders are busy trying to find food to take with them, the medium-sized rounded Dragons called Gronckles are busy taking the Viking defences.

The Green Dragons with twin heads are called Zipplebacks, one of them is currently using gas with one head and another to light it in order to cause an explosion in one of the Viking house. The Red Dragons are called Monstrous Nightmares, they have the ability to light themselves on fire at will as it has caused problems for the Vikings.

(Hiccup, voice-over) "One day, I'll get out there, because killing a dragon is everything around here".

(Arkin, voice-over) "A Nadder head will sure to get Hiccup, at least noticed. Gronckles are tough, taking down one of those will definitely get Hiccup a girlfriend".

(Hiccup, voice-over) "A Zippleback?, exotic, two heads, twice the status".

Meanwhile operating one of the nearby catapults, Stoick is busy getting information about what is happening to his village and where to stop each attacks coming from different areas. One of those areas included where some nearby sheeps are located, this has already been spotted by the Dragons as they tried to take the sheep.

"They found the sheep!" shouted one of the Vikings, who is telling Stoick about this important piece of information.

"Concentrate fire over the lower bank" ordered Stoick as he helped put the catapult into position.

"Hurry up" said the Viking as he hurried to the others quicken their pace before ordering them to shoot. "Fire!".

They have managed to land a shot on one of the Deadly Nadders, although Stoick later found out that a Monstrous Nightmare has made it's way towards. Unfortunely for the Monstrous Nightmare, Stoick had been prepared for something like this as he has experienced enough Dragons attacks to do so.

(Arkin, voice-over) "And then, there is the Monstrous Nightmare, only the best Vikings go after those. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire".

"Reload!" shouted Stoick as he ordered his men to reload the catapult, while he got out his hammer. "I'll take care of this".

He struck the Monstrous Nightmare a few times, before it moved on and an high-pitched sound caught his attention. It appeared that he wasn't the only one, the other Vikings have heard it too as they became fearful at mere sound of it. This reaction is different to Hiccup and Arkin, who could only look up in wonder as they heard the sound.

(Hiccup, voice-over) "But the ultimate prize is the one dragon, no one has ever seen. We called it the...".

"NIGHT FURY!" shouted one Viking.

"GET DOWN!" shouted another Viking as he and the other Vikings used their shields for cover.

Luckily for those Vikings, the mysterious Night-Fury has fired a direct shot at a nearby Catapult. Unfortunely for Stoick and his group of men, it was the same Catapult that they are standing on. Which has led to Stoick having to jump for their lives, knowing that they could get killed by the falling debris from their destroyed catapult.

"JUMP!" shouted Stoick as he jumped to safely to the ground below.

After the shot had been fired, Arkin and Hiccup quickly ran over to the window in order to try to find the Night-Fury. This was proven to be very difficult, due to the fact that the Night-Fury has somehow managed to blend into the night sky and so they tried figuring out where the mysterious Dragon could possibly fire it's second shot next.


	6. Dragon raid part 5

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 6. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

After the mysterious Night-Fury dragon had shot an nearby catapult, Arkin and Hiccup are still busy waiting for the mysterious Dragon to fire it's next shot. It happened not long after the first shot, which resulted in another nearby Catapult to explode as the Night-Fury's shot made impact with the catapult. The shot caused more damage.

Despite seeing the carnage happening in front of him, Arkin was busy trying to figure out about why the Dragons are attacking Berk. He knew that the Dragons are getting the livestock for a reason, something that he is not sure of as he has no idea about what the answer could be. He could only hope to find out the answer, soon.

(Hiccup, voice-over) "This thing never steals food, never shows itself and...never misses".

(Arkin, voice-over) "No one has ever killed a Night-Fury, which is why Hiccup plans to be the first to do so".

When they had finished watching the Night-Fury causing chaos, Hiccup and Arkin made their way over to Gobber. The Blacksmith is busy getting himself ready for battle, knowing that his fellow Vikings are going to need all the help that they can get. This wasn't good to hear for Arkin, who had a feeling that this will only worsen the situation.

Arkin was worried for his older brother Hiccup, especially when he knows that Hiccup wants to be like their fellow Vikings. This knowledge made Arkin feel like an outcast, even from his own family as he knew that he is the only one that doesn't like fighting or killing Dragons. He desperately wanted peace between the two sides.

He already knows that, he is not like Stoick the vast and he was okay with it. He never wanted to be compared to an Dragon-killer anyway, he respected Stoick as a chief and he respects him as a father, despite not being on the best of terms with the guy. Despite all of this, Arkin wanted to be something better and bring hope to his tribe.

"Man the fort, Hiccup and Arkin, they need me out there" said Gobber as he began to warn us to stay in the forge. "Stay...put...there, you know what I mean".

Arkin and Hiccup just stared blankly at Gobber, who gave a battle-cry as he ran straight into the fighting. When Gobber was out of view, Arkin saw Hiccup putting on his fur coat and getting the bola launcher ready as the sight caused Arkin to face-palm himself. He knew what this meant, knowing Hiccup still intended to kill a Dragon.

This resulted in Hiccup running out of the forge with the bola launcher, while Arkin followed him from behind as they ran straight past a group of Vikings. These group of Vikings are hoping to get their weapons fixed, due to the fact that their weapons had the habit of getting damaged in battle. They were not happy,

"Hiccup, Arkin, what are you doing? get back here" said an Viking as he wondered where Hiccup and Arkin are going.

"Yeah, I know, I'll be right back" said Hiccup as he took the time to look at his younger brother. "I can feel it, Arkin, tonight is the night, I will kill a Dragon".

"That is what, I'm afraid of" said Arkin as he shuddered at the thought of Hiccup killing a Dragon. "Look Hiccup, you don't have to kill a Dragon, to be a Viking, you know".

"That's where, you're wrong" said Hiccup as he looked at Arkin with an pleading facial expression. "I want to be accepted by our tribe, why aren't you doing the same?".

"I do want to be accepted" said Arkin as he tried to reason with his older brother with no success. "But I want to be accepted in my own way, not by killing Dragons".

He knew that Hiccup wasn't listening, due to the fact that he was too busy focusing on killing a Dragon. Arkin was hoping that Hiccup didn't become like their fellow Vikings, especially when it would mean that he is going to be truly alone. All alone as the only Viking, who didn't kill a Dragon and Hiccup becoming just another Dragon-killer.

At the mere thought of Hiccup becoming another Dragon-killer, caused Arkin to have tears form in his eyes as he hoped that it didn't become true. He didn't want to be an outcast among his family, only to find out that he is at risk of becoming an outcast whether he liked it or not. He just hoped that, Hiccup doesn't kill a Dragon.


End file.
